Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (E0-01)
by GVJ
Summary: This is the first of 13 TV serial scripts that re-imagines The Phantom Menace as a TV serial. The reader will note some spelling changes to some of the names (notably Quigon has been re-imagined as a more Chinese style name - Quigong and Jedi has been made more phonetic as Jeddai). There are a number of other changes to the setting.


TITLE CARD: A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

A vast sea of stars serves as the backdrop for the main title, followed by a roll up, which crawls up into infinity.

 **SERIES 0 THE PHANTOM MENACE**

Turmoil has engulfed the Great Republic. Centuries of peace have left its military forces atrophied.

Emboldened by the central government's weakness a merciless horde of pirates have been raiding outlying star systems for months, spreading terror and despair everywhere.

As the Great Republic's Senate remains deadlocked in debate, the ancient order of Jeddai Knights struggle to lead local forces against this menace…

 **EPISODE 0.1 CRISIS**

EXT. SPACE ABOVE SOMOV RIT – ESTABLISHING

PAN DOWNto reveal a fleet of bulky battleships and their smaller escorts heading TOWARD CAMERA at a lumbering pace. PAN with the fleet's flagship as they head towards the lush green planet of Somov Rit. Above the planet is a small fleet of defense ships led by a single medium-sized capital ship.

INT. MANDALORIAN FLAGSHIP – BRIDGE

The Flagship's NAVIGATOR looks up from his star charts to where the battleship's CAPTAIN stands overseeing the battle preparations.

MANDALORIAN NAVIGATOR: My Lord, the local inhabitants have deployed a defense force to engage us.

JOJO FETT: (off-screen husky female voice) No matter Captain.

Both NAVIGATOR and CAPTAIN turn to look at the unseen figure.

MANDALORIAN CAPTAIN: Your orders my Lord?

JOJO: Deploy our fighter wing and engage the enemy. (Steps forward revealing an ostentatious set of Mandalorian battle armor with many braids hanging off of her right shoulder. Inclines head towards SIGNALS OFFICER.) Signal all commands to engage the enemy.

CAPTAIN: (repeats order in the background then) Gunnery, target the enemy flagship with all batteries. Fire when ready.

MANDALORIAN SIGNALS OFFICER: (executing Jojo's order in the background)

MANDALORIAN GUNNERY OFFICER: (executing Captain's order) Yes, my Lord.

EXT. SPACE ABOVE SOMOV RIT

The Somovian defense fleet engages the Mandalorians but is quickly overwhelmed by their much larger force. The battle is brief and brutal. We see only a couple of Mandalorian fighter craft destroyed in the process of wiping out the defense fleet in its entirety.

MONTAGE of the Somovian ships being destroyed one after another. Their crews are vented into space or engulfed by fire.

INT. MANDALORIAN FLAGSHIP – BRIDGE

MANDALORIAN RADAR TECHNICIAN: (addresses CAPTAIN) My Lord, all enemy vessels have been destroyed.

CAPTAIN: (nods in acknowledgement and addresses JOJO) We have neutralized the Somovian defense fleet my Lord.

JOJO: Excellent. Prepare to land our troops near the five largest population centers.

RADAR TECHNICIAN: (interrupts JOJO) My Lords, several small vessels are leaving the surface.

CAPTAIN: A second wave?

RADAR TECHNICIAN: No sir, there are only two vessels, one appears to be a personal cruiser and the other is some kind of small fighter.

JOJO: (crosses bridge to RADAR TECHNICIAN) Display.

RADAR TECHNICIAN: (over-shoulder angle) It appears to be a Jeddai fighter.

JOJO: Order all fighters to concentrate on the Jeddai. Allow the other craft to escape the system but, the Jeddai must be destroyed.

CAPTAIN: Yes my lord! (turns to SIGNALS OFFICER and issues JOJO's order)

SIGNAL OFFICER: (repeating order in the background)

EXT. SPACE – MANDALORIAN FLEET

PAN with a mass of Mandalorian fighters as they race towards the Jeddai Fighter and a larger, blocky, white-colored transport. The Jeddai Fighter turns to engage the Mandalorians. The lone fighter decimates one of the raiders' fighter squadrons and, for a moment it looks like the Jeddai might also escape.

INT. MANDALORIAN FLAGSHIP – BRIDGE

SIGNAL OFFICER: My Lord, Scythe Squadron reports that the Jeddai is causing high casualties.

CAPTAIN: Do not let the Jeddai break away. Instruct the wing commander to sacrifice the entire wing if necessary.

(turns to gunnery officer) Gunnery, saturate the area with our ion cannons.

GUNNERY OFFICER: At once my Lord.

EXT. SPACE – DOGFIGHT

FOCUS on the Jeddai Fighter. We see that it's pilot a dark-skinned Jeddai. Even though he has at this point begun to devastate the Mandalorian Squadron it is obvious that he is fighting a losing battle. His fighter is smoking from several places where the raiders scored hits.

INT. JEDDAI FIGHTER - COCKPIT

We watch as the Jeddai Knight lines up his sixth kill. Behind him, his victim's wingmen blast away with an impressive fusillade of blaster fire. While it doesn't prevent him from splashing the raider fighter, a stray bolt does take out his astromech droid.

VOICE OVER THE RADIO: General Balewa, we're about to make the jump to hyperspace.

VINDOLO BALEWA: (glances to where the blocky freighter is racing away and sees another raider squadron moving to interpose itself between the freighter and him) Don't wait for me Captain. I've lost my R4 unit.

(banks sharply to avoid raider cross-fire) I'll try to retreat back to the planet and wait for whatever aid the Senate can send.

VOICE OVER THE RADIO: Understood General. May the Force be with you.

VINDOLO: (banks sharply again but the raiders score another glancing hit) May the Force be with you.

(seeing the freighter jump to lightspeed, the Jeddai Knight turns his fighter back towards the planet but his maneuver is interrupted by a barrage a large blue bolts of crackling electricity)

EXT. DOGFIGHT

PAN with the Jeddai Fighter as Vindolo desperately tries to dodge the ion cannon barrage. However, between the encircling Mandlorian fighter squadrons and a seemingly neverending barrage, his fighter is finally struck and disabled. The ion cannon barrage is followed by a turbolaser barrage that destroys Vindolo and his fighter.

EXT. MANDALORIAN FLEET – IN ORBIT OVER SOMOV RIT

We see the fleet launching a mass of landing craft towards the planet below. As the smaller ships descend WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN above a silvery planet surrounded by hundreds of space stations with thousands of spaceships coming and going. ZOOM down to the planet's surface—we discover that it is Coruscant, capital of the Great Republic. PAN across bustling city scape, passing by the domed building of the Republic's Senate, until we arrive at the Jeddai Temple.

INT. JEDDAI TEMPLE – COUNCIL CHAMBER

The twelve members of the Council are all present. They are listening to a report of all of the targets that the raiders have hit in just the past two weeks.

KI-ADI-MUNDI: (sound fades in) …and finally we have just received a report that the raiders have struck a mid-rim world, Somov Rit. This is the first mid-rim world that they have struck and represents an escalation of their activities. It is also the first world they have struck whose local defense forces were under the guidance of a Jeddai Knight, Master Windu's recently ascended Padawan, Vindolo Balewa.

Other than the lone freighter that escaped the system to deliver this report to us and the Senate, all contact with the system has been lost.

OPPO RANCIS: If news of this escalation spreads, every world in the Republic will want their own Jeddai Knight to lead their defense forces. As it is, we scarcely have the numbers to honor our existing agreements. We must act to reduce the potential for panic.

EVEN PIELL: What do you suggest Master Rancis?

OPPO: The envoy from Somov Rit should be sequestered and prevented from making a public statement before the whole Senate.

SAESEE TIIN: Such an action is beyond the Order's charter.

OPPO: But it would be for the Republic's good.

EVEN: Is such a deception for the Good? Isn't free access to information in the best interests of the Republic's citizens?

Many of the assembled Jeddai Masters frown.

YAREAL POOF: (changing the subject) Do we know what has become Vindolo Balewa?

MACE WINDU: I sense an emptiness in the Force where his presence once shined.

DEPA BILLABA: So he is dead then.

YODA: Know that we cannot. Very far is the distance between Somov Rit and us. Occluded Master Windu's sense may be for many reasons.

KI-ADI-MUNDI: So we know nothing for certain and we have no Jeddai Knights to spare to investigate.

MACE: Matters are actually much worse than that. Caelii Theen of Rothuus has launched an investigative committee to determine why so many of the worlds that already have Jeddai Knights leading their defense forces are dynastic worlds or are members of the Republic's old aristocracy.

YADDLE: Consumed by fear the Senate becomes. Fear that we privilege only a few. Fear that cronies we have become. Fear that unequally do we treat the races. Find a way assuage the Senate's fear we must or consume us it will.

OPPO: We are limited in what we can do. We rely on those sensitive to the Force to come forward of their own accord and pledge themselves to our ranks.

MACE: I have a plan that can resolve both issues.

The assembled Jeddai Master's look at the Council Chair expectantly.

MACE: (continues) We will ask the Senate to implement a mandatory regime of tests that indicate that individuals are sensitive to the Force. We will delegate a small group of Jeddai Masters to examine these Force-sensitives and those who are deemed acceptable will compelled to join the Order.

KI-ADI-MUNDI: That would allow us to increase our ranks quickly but how will we train them?

MACE: We'll train them in the fundamentals here at the temple in groups of ten to twenty at a time. Once they've mastered the fundamentals we'll assign two or three to each Knight and split those that remain among we Masters.

YODA: Difficult will it be attention to each Padawan give.

MACE: The situation necessitates change in how we have traditionally recruited new Jeddai and trained them. We've all felt a darkness settling over the Republic these past few years.

Looks of agreement pass among the assembled Jeddai Masters. Even Yoda closes his eyes and sighs in acknowledgement of a truth that none of them wanted to admit.

DEPA: If we open admission to all that are sensitive to the Force then we can expect that some, if not many of them, will already have passed beyond their juvenile years. We can yoke the practical experience of the older recruits to assist in instruction.

YADDLE: Tainted such knowledge could be.

MACE: That's why we will test them. We'll turn away those that have already been tainted by the Dark Side of the Force or who might be at risk for it.

YODA: Difficult to detect the Dark Side can be.

OPPO: If we do nothing we may risk losing everything.

YADDLE: Clouded the future is. If we act now, save the Republic we may but, suffer a darker fate could we.

EETH KOTH: This isn't the first crisis that our Order has faced. I propose that we put the matter to a vote.

Yoda and Yaddle share a knowing look before the latter nods in acquiescence.

EETH: All in favor of Master Windu's plan?

Nine of the assembled Jeddai Masters including Mace, Ki-Adi-Mundi, Yareal, Depa, Oppo, and Eeth raise the hands in agreement.

EETH: Those against.

Yaddle, Yoda, and Adi Gallia form the dissenting faction.

EETH: I propose that Masters Windu and Yoda take this plan to Chancellor Valorum so that it can be formally proposed to the Galactic Senate.

This time the agreement is unanimous. WIPE (to the next scene)

WIPE IN to a dingy part of Coruscant's sprawling planet-wide city scape. We are deep in the urbanized planet's festering undercity. A thick grey mist of ozone and burnt hydrocarbons is suspended in the still air making it murky with malevolence. ZOOM IN on an abandoned industrial complex. PAN and follow a trio of thick pipes down and deeper into the knotted warren of conduits and metalwork.

DIVING THROUGH the metalwork we finally arrive tall but narrow hall.

INT. SECRET SITH SHRINE

Two figures clash with strange red lightsabers. At the far end of the hall a figure in a black robe watches from beneath a sinister looking shrine. They are both thorn-headed Dathomirians. One is a yellow-and-black-colored female and bears a glaive-like lightsaber with a short glowing blade. She wields it almost like a spear.

As we watch, the other Dathomirian, who has red-and-black-coloration, chops his double-bladed lightsaber at her head. She parries with the center of the weapon's stave-like hilt, revealing that it is shielded by a crackling energy barrier. She then ripostes high with the weapon's butt. A bolt of electricity lances from the weapon's end to the red-and-black Dathomirian's head.

SAVAGE OPRESS: Very sloppy of you brother.

Savage slices upward with the weapon's blade and only just misses her brother's arm by the smallest fraction of an inch. He hisses in rage and Force pushes her away.

Grunting with her own anger, she harnesses the Force to ride the push high up onto one small platforms adorning the hall's tall walls.

Furious the red-and-black Dathomirian uses the Force to leap after her. She uses the high ground to repel his attack and she misses hitting his head and decapitating him by even less space than before.

Repulsed the red-and-black Dathomirian retreats back down to the floor.

Pressing her advantage, Savage leaps after him and their brief, Force-slowed fall to the ground is filled with a flurry of attacks, parries, and counter-attacks.

VANDAL OPRESS: I'm just getting started sister.

On the ground again, the pair resume their fight. The dark figure beneath the shrine watches them fight back and forth for many minutes. Eventually they lock their blades together and neither of them seems to have an advantage.

VANDAL: Another draw sister.

SAVAGE: No little brother. You were beaten.

Vandal's face twists in fury as the dark-robed figure cackles in glee.

DARTH SIDIOUS: She's right my young apprentice. She could have killed you six or seven times by now.

The two separate, deactivate their lightsabers and turn towards their master. Sidious continues to cackle from where he stands.

SIDIOUS: Do you know why you really lost younger Opress?

Vandal looks up and meets the Sith Lord's yellow-orange eyes. Next to him, Savage is also looking at their master.

SIDIOUS: It's because you stopped.

As though gleaning some new understanding from their master's words both Dathomirians reignite their light sabers and attack one another. Their blades lock together and WIPE (to next scene)…

WIPE IN – EXT. FOREST – NABOO

In a flurry of activity, Padawan Obiwan Kenobi deflects not less than sixteen blasts from six separate spherical training remotes. Two of the remotes are hit by their own stun bolts and flop to the loamy earth deactivated. Sensing the outcome of the training routine, Obiwan's master, Jeddai Knight Quigong Jin deactivates the remaining remotes.

QUIGONG: I foresee that you are destined become one of the greatest lightsaber masters the Order has ever produced my young Padawan. You've already exceeded my skill. It seems like you've learned a few things from your time with Count Du Ku. If your skills keep expanding at this rate, you'll not only exceed his skill but you could even rival Master Yoda.

OBIWAN: (deactivates his lightsaber and bows to Quigong) Thank you master. The retired master is a brilliant swordsman but, even if I studied under him for another decade I couldn't learn everything he knows.

QUIGONG: (smiling at Obiwan's modesty) Jarjar, pack up the remotes. It's time for us to return to the palace.

Jarjar Binks steps out from where he has been watching in the trees. He is a tall, gangly Gungun. A long scar runs down one side of his face. His long, duck-feet like ears are tied back behind his head like they were braids. He carries a short spear-like javelin.

JAJAR: Yessa, Massa Jin-sah.

Jarjar leans his javelin against one of the trees and shrugs a rucksack off of one of his shoulders.

JAJAR: (stooping to collect the first of the fallen remotes) Yousa didin might'y impressive Massa Kenobi-sah.

OBIWAN: (picks up several remotes and puts them in Jarjar's rucksack) Thanks Jarjar. I've seen you hunt. You're pretty handy with that javelin yourself.

QUIGONG: (to Obiwan) Did I ever tell you of the time that Jarjar and I went Veermok hunting near Dehvan?

JAJAR: (snorts with laughter) Thassa bombad time.

OBIWAN: I don't think I've heard that story.

QUIGONG: (hands Jarjar the last of the remotes) Ah good, I wasn't much older than you are now. I had just completed my trials and my master, the Count had accepted my assignment to the planet Kalee so that I could remain here in his place. Old Master Yaddle objected but my master's master, Master Yoda convinced the council to go along with Du Ku's desire that I take his place as the general of Naboo's defense forces.

OBIWAN: I know this part master.

QUIGONG: (the trio begin walking back through the forest) Ah just so. So there I was, fresh from my trial, new friend at my side, and thinking I could take on anything when word reached Aadesh's court that a Veermok was terrorizing one of the outlying villages. Feeling full of myself, I jaunted off to handle the matter on my own.

(pauses as they reach the edge of the forest; we can see Theed in the distance, separated from them by a series of rolling hills filled with farm fields and pastures full of grazing animals)

QUIGONG: (continues as they start walking towards the city) So there I was thinking that this Veermok would be easily handled like any dumb animal. Except that it turns out that Veermok's aren't so dumb and in this case, there wasn't just one of them.

I blundered straight into a trap they had set. I might have been killed if Jarjar hadn't followed me.

JARJAR: Meesa hardl'y heppin.

QUIGONG: (smiles) Don't undersell your accomplishments my friend.

(resumes story) The Veermok were so bust stalking me in their killing field that they didn't notice Jarjar sneaking up on them. He took out their leader. I slew several more and the rest dispersed.

OBIWAN: Is the moral of this parable that one should use caution when walking into a situation they think they understand.

QUIGONG: (pauses) That but also, it's important to cultivate friendships. A lone Jeddai may be powerful but everyone has a weakness. A good companion can often make the difference between life and death. Remember this both as you face your trial and afterwards when you receive your assignment.

OBIWAN: You think I'm ready for the trial then?

QUIGONG: More than ready. There's no rush but I'll contact the Jeddai Council and begin making the arrangements.

OBIWAN: Thank you master.

JARJAR: Yousa gonna gradah'ate massa Kenobi. Weesa gotta celeb'ate.

QUIGONG: (mirthfully chuckling) You've been a brilliant pupil Obiwan. I foresee that you'll become a wise and powerful Jeddai.

Both Jeddai pause as they arrive at the outskirts of Theed.

JARJAR: Is'tha sommin wrongo massa Jin?

Quigong's jovial face has been replaced by a somber look.

QUIGONG: There's an unusual tension beginning to ripple through the city.

OBIWAN: (meeting Quigong's eyes) I sense it too.

QUIGONG: Jarjar, you and Obiwan return the remotes to the armory and then meet me in the throne room. I sense that the entire court is agitated…much too agitated for an ordinary day.

Before they can separate, a trio of soldiers from the Royal Security Force hurries up to them.

CORPORAL: General Jin, his highness the King requests you attend him at once. It's an emergency.

JARJAR: Uh-oh. A bombad o-tello.

SOLDIER #1: (scowling) That's pronounced "bad news" Gungun.

A deathly silence settles over the small group as they stand in the middle of the road. Several passersby worriedly glance at them as they move past. The Jeddai, Corporal, Soldier #2 simply stare at Soldier #1.

SOLDIER #1: (finally realizing that he's committed a faux pas) My apologies General Jin.

QUIGONG: (his brow furrowed by a deep frown) Jarjar, you and Obiwan do as I've instructed.

Head held high, Jarjar stiffly begins walking into Theed, actively ignoring the three soldiers. Obiwan gives Soldier #1 a final weary look, shakes his head, and follows Jarjar into the city.

QUIGONG: (turning fully towards Soldier #1 as his companions continue up the road) Private Kenzie is it?

KENZIE: (stammering as he clues into the Jeddai's suddenly foul mood) Y-yes sir.

QUIGONG: I had better not hear that kind of talk from you again. Corporal.

CORPORAL: (already at attention, somehow snaps to more attentive state of attention) Yes sir!

QUIGONG: Write up a reprimand for Private Kenzie once we've returned to the palace. (pushes past all three soldiers and starts up the road for the palace) Fall in!

The three soldiers fall in behind Quigong as he moves towards a speeder that is waiting on a side street just ahead.

ANGLE ON Jarjar and Obiwan who have entered the heavy traffic flow heading into the heart of Theed. As they move through the streets, it becomes clear that Theed is primarily inhabited by humans with a token alien here and there. Jarjar stands out as the only Gungun that we can see.

OBIWAN: (unsure what to say to the Gungun) Jarjar…I'm sorry that soldier said that.

JARJAR: Meesa no worry'd. Weesa Gunguns hava bombad wayo talkin. But weesa a proudo peebles. Ousa wayo talkin is _ousa wayo talkin_. Weesa no needin to talko like-a hooman peebles. Weesa gottsa ousa ownin wayo talkin.

(looks at Obiwan) Weesa noah conformin toah hooman waysa. Meesa thinkin thassa whyin yousa noah likin ussa.

OBIWAN: Some people _are_ very small-minded. And despite that, the private's actions were uncalled for.

(grips Jarjar's shoulder) If you're okay with it, I'll say nothing more.

Jarjar pauses and return's Obiwan's grip.

JARJAR: (smiles and nods his head) Yousa goodo peebles massa Kenobi butah meesa thinkin weesa shouldo beesa makin ah bitto hastee.

OBIWAN: You're right.

Both turn and hasten their way through the market. WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN

INT. SECRET SITH SHRINE

Vandal and Savage's blades are locked together but they are not in the same position that we left them in. Sweat is pouring of both of them. As we watch they separate and clash again and again. Savage Oppress slowly forces her brother back towards the entryway opposite the shrine where Darth Sidious stands cackling as the scene unfolds.

SAVAGE: Yield to me brother. You've always been the weaker of the two of us.

Vandal answers by attacking with his double-bladed lightsaber. But Savage easily parries and sends him sprawling backwards. Feeling victorious she slowly follows him, giving him time to rise back to his feet and bring his weapon back into an en garde position.

SAVAGE: You're the younger one. Smaller, slower, duller. You can't hope to beat me. Don't make me destroy you. (Sidious cackles in the background) Yield.

VANDAL: (attacking yet again) Never!

Savage beats back his attack and forces all the way to the wall.

SAVAGE: Yield! (bringing her brother to his knees with the ferocity of her attack)

Vandal reaches out and grasps the haft of her weapon even through the energy shield. Savage looks surprised as her brother's hand bursts into flames. His face twists into a snarl but having trapped her weapon he refuses to let go.

VANDAL: (snarling) Never!

Vandal plunges his lightsaber into Savage's heart. She stares down at him in surprise as the life slowly leaves her eyes.

Sidious crosses the shrine's floor.

SIDIOUS: (sill cackling) Good, good.

Vandal deactivates his lightsaber and extinguishes his burning hand.

SIDIOUS: You have done well my apprentice. I am proud of you.

VANDAL: (looking up at Sidious) Thank you my master.

SIDIOUS: Give me your hand.

Vandal reaches his hand up revealing that being burnt by the shield has left it a useless twisted husk. Sidious gently takes the hand in his own hands and summons the Force. Slowly, over the course of several minutes the hand returns to healthy vitality. Vandal looks up at the Sith Lord in amazement.

SIDIOUS: The Dark Side is an avenue to many abilities that some consider unnatural.

VANDAL: Accept me as your disciple my master.

SIDIOUS: I shall but (glances meaningfully at Savage's body) you must leave everything of your old life behind.

VANDAL: (ignoring the both the glance and its object) I am ready my master.

SIDIOUS: (cackles through closed lips) Then arise Darth Maul. Arise, but know that you are not yet one of the Sith. First you must complete a final task. Only then will you be a Lord of the Sith.

DARTH MAUL: (rising to his feet) Command me my master.

SIDIOUS: You will go to the Outer Rim. On the world Tatooine, you will find a man. A banker named Hego Damask the Second. Kill him.

MAUL: It will be done my master.

SIDIOUS: You have been well trained my apprentice. Now go. Show me that you have learned all that I have taught you.

MAUL: Yes my master.

ZOOM OUT as Maul collects his black robes and Sidious's cackling laughter fills the shrine. And FADE OUT.

FADE IN

INT. GALACTIC SENATE – CHANCELLOR VALORUM'S OFFICE

Jeddai Masters Windu and Yoda stand before the Chancellor who is seated at his desk. About eight of the Chancellor's political allies are lined up behind the desk. Among them are Senators Paliin Azaxus of Tinel IV, Margrave Antilles of Corellia, Sheev Palpatine of Naboo, and a very young Bail Organa of Alderaan.

MACE: …in closing, the Jeddai Council feels that a widespread testing and mandatory recruitment is the only way that the Order can assure the Republic's long-term security and stability.

CHANCELLOR FINIS VALORUM: (brow furrowing) You realize that what you're suggesting is conscription, a very broad, Republic-wide conscription.

Yoda gives Mace a knowing look and shifts his weight where he stands.

MACE: We realize what we're asking. The conscription of soldiers for a Grand Army of the Republic hasn't happened in generations. And conscription of Force-users into the Jeddai Order would be completely unprecedented.

But it is clear that these raiders are a symptom and not the problem in and of themselves. The long peace has lulled every part of the Republic into a false sense of security.

(briefly returns Yoda's earlier look) And the Order of Jeddai Knights is no different. If we're to face this crisis and meet the ones coming after it we need to aggressively expand both the Order and Republic's military.

VALORUM: (sighs and momentarily looks at his assembled political allies before looking back) I agree.

(he stands up and faces the Jeddai Masters squarely) We (extends his hand to the assembled Senators) agree. If nothing is done, this crisis may grow to consume the Republic.

But we must take our time to introduce these measures in a way that will the Senate will find palatable. Which means that things will take time.

(gesturing to a long conference table in a lowered portion of his office near the windows) Let's sit down and work out the details of our strategy.

All present move towards the conference table that Valorum has indicated. Valorum seats himself at the head and in deference to their status, the Jeddai Masters are seated at his left and right hands.

VALORUM: (once all are seated) You're right Master Windu, the things you're suggesting are mostly unprecedented in the Republic's recent history. Perhaps it was short-sighted of our ancestors to let the Republic's once significant military disband in favor of smaller, local security forces. And I believe (looks at his assembled allies) that I speak for everyone here when I say that it's become clear that those small, isolated security forces are ill-suited to face a sustained threat.

But what you ask is going to be a difficult thing.

SENATOR MARGRAVE ANTILLES: In a way your suggestion isn't anything new to us. As soon as it became clear that the pirates were organized (interrupted)

SENATOR PALIIN AZAXUS: (interrupting) Apparent organization. You know our opponents will demand proof of organization that we still haven't been able to produce. Unless you esteemed Masters have news for us…

The Jeddai Masters look at one another.

MACE: (a grim look on his face) There's still been no word from the Jeddai Knight we sent to investigate.

SENATOR SHEEV PALPATINE: What the Chancellor and my fellow Senators are trying to say is that several of us have realized that the Republic faces a threat unlike those we've seen more recently.

ANTILLES: (nods in agreement) It's becoming clear that action needs to be taken.

VALORUM: Hence the formation of my federalist faction.

AZAXUS: Unfortunately our numbers are still few.

VALORUM: I'm hopeful that testimony from the survivors of Somov Rit will swing a majority of the Core, Near Rim, and Mid Rim Worlds to our position. At the very least we'll be in a strong position to launch a committee that will assess the need to rebuild the Republic's Grand Army.

MACE: And the matter of testing Force-sensitives?

AZAXUS: What with Caelii Theen's anti-corruption committee launching an investigation into the Order's current practices now might not be the best time to broach the topic.

VALORUM: We can make no promises as a collective, but I give you my personal assurances Master Windu that I'll do what I can to get the matter onto the Senate's dockets.

Personally I believe that the worlds of the Corporate Sector will present a larger obstacle. Nute Gunray, the Viceroy of the Trade Federation has had his delegation pressing for the elimination of Coruscant's defense forces for years so that he might privatize the Republic's military.

He's bound to consider this motion a threat to what might be an extremely profitable revenue source. I've little doubt that he'll be able to organize the other Galactic Corporations into a potent political block.

SENATOR BAIL ORGANA: As long as we have the numbers we should be able to overcome his block. Fear of the corporations has let the Senate freeze out their delegates and platforms in the past.

VALORUM: And we'll have to rely on that tactic this time as well my young friend.

PALPATINE: It's ironic. Because of their own fear of piracy and thieves, the Corporate Sector boasts the largest and best prepared security forces in all of the Republic.

ORGANA: They've been known to bully their neighbors with it though. In some cases they've all-but-resorted to piracy themselves and then legalized their actions through the Senate.

AZAXUS: I agree with my esteemed colleague from Alderaan. We must not let the Corporate Sector answer this call to arms. They are too likely to turn the situation to their own advantage rather than that of the Republic as a whole.

VALORUM: And so it would seem we have the beginnings of a plan for when we take this to the Session. Paliin, I would like you to coordinate an objection against the Corporate Sector's interference with Bail and Sheev. Margrave, you and I will lead the motion to form needs assessment committees.

MACE: How long do you think it will take to move the motions out of committee?

PALPATINE: On the order of two or three months. At best it might take that many weeks.

YODA: Expected this is. Time it will take to change effect.

VALORUM: There's still the question of who these pirates are and what happened to the Jeddai Knight that was sent to find out.

YODA: Send another we will.

MACE: What of the plight of Somov Rit?

VALORUM: If you can supply a Jeddai Knight to lead, I'll issue an executive order dispatching a single cruiser to investigate.

AZAXUS: We should send a larger relief force but doing so requires an action by the Senate.

ANTILLES: (smiles wryly) It'll only take a few days to push that through the various committees.

YODA: A Jeddai find you will we.

VALORUM: (looking around the table) Any other thoughts? Concerns?

(turns to Yoda) Master Yoda if you can provide me the Jeddai's identity within an hour then we can dispatch a cruiser by the end of the day.

MACE: We'll assign a Knight as quickly as we can.

VALORUM: Then this meeting is adjourned. (everyone rises) Thank you all for attending.

PAN to follow Mace and Yoda as they file out of the Chancellor's Office and into the hallway beyond. Several of the assembled Senators file by them as they make their way down the hall.

MACE: Do you have an idea for who to assign to the relief cruiser?

YODA: Idea have I.

MACE: What about Sidon Ithano? He's has recently passed his test. He has no Padawan yet, and he's been shadowing Master Falcore with Defense Force here on Coruscant.

YODA: Aligned our ideas are.

Master Windu nods as they turn a corner. WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN

INT. MANDALORIAN COMMAND SHIP – BRIDGE

SIGNALS OFFICER: My Lord. We're receiving an encoded transmission on the priority channel.

CAPTAIN: (turns to Jojo) My Lord?

JOJO: I will retire to my personal quarters. Connect the transmission there.

CAPTAIN: At once my Lord. (turns and repeats the order to the Signals Officer)

PAN and follow Jojo Fett as she exits the battleship's bridge. She makes her way deep into the ship's bowels before finally arriving at her own quarters. As she enters them we see that they are Spartan and cramped for someone so important.

The bed is a plain twin-sized ship's bed. There is a small shelf set into the wall above the bed and on it lay a number of old trophies from alien places.

A tiny table stands in the corner opposite the bed. A miniature shrine to some unknown deity rests on the edge of the table that buts up against the wall.

Jojo inclines her head, acknowledging the ancient deity before turning her attention to a smaller, round table that lays next the head of the bed. A small holo-projector rests on the table's top. A single white light blinks.

Jojo reaches out and presses the blinking button. A hologram springs to life revealing Darth Sidious.

SIDIOUS: Commander, news of your latest exploit has struck terror into the heart of the Republic.

JOJO: I am pleased to hear it Lord Sidious.

SIDIOUS: (sensing Jojo's impatience with social formalities) The Chancellor has decided to send a cruiser to investigate Somov Rit. It leaves within the day. A Jeddai will be commanding it.

JOJO: (imperceptibly shrugging) What matter is it to us? We have more than enough force to destroy a single cruiser.

SIDIOUS: It isn't the cruiser that concerns me Commander. It is the timetable.

The Chancellor has moved with more alacrity than I thought him capable of.

I need for you to move your timetable up as well. Move to Naboo. Destroy its capitol.

JOJO: We haven't finished harvesting the Somov Rit yet.

SIDIOUS: (menacingly) Make up the balance of your harvest from the citizenry of Naboo and its ocean-dwelling natives.

JOJO: (pausing to consider her options before begrudgingly continuing the conversation) Very well. We will abandon Somov Rit and attack Naboo.

What can you tell me of their defenses?

SIDIOUS: They have both modern naval and ground forces. While small, they are well trained, well maintained, and led by Jeddai. I would not expect an easy victory like those you've achieved to date.

JOJO: Preying on frontier-worlds was merely a method to sharpen our blades. Regardless of the resistance, we will bring Naboo to its knees.

SIDIOUS: See that you do. You must gain the city and attend to the matter we discussed.

JOJO: It will be done Lord Sidious.

SIDIOUS: Good. (ends transmission)

Jojo unconsciously rubs her armored neck for a moment as she gathers her wits. She then moves to the wall intercom and contacts the battleship's bridge.

SIGNALS OFFICER: (over the intercom) Bridge.

JOJO: Command. (soft background noise as the Signals Officer calls the Captain over)

CAPTAIN: My Lord?

JOJO: Alert all commands to make ready to depart the system. It is time to strike our next target.

CAPTAIN: But my Lord, the harvest is still underway.

JOJO: Order the ground commanders to abandon the field. We'll make up the difference at our next target.

CAPTAIN: At once my Lord.

JOJO: Captain, connect me to the captains of the Furious and the Blind Wrath.

CAPTAIN: (to Signals Officer) Make it so.

(a pause as the other two captains are connected)

CAPTAINS: (in unison) My Lord?

JOJO: Captains, I've received word that a Republican Cruiser will be inbound to this system in a matter of hours. I want the two of you to remain behind while the rest of the fleet jumps for the Naboo system. The Republican vessel will be led by a Jeddai Knight. Give the Republicans and Jeddai a suitably warm welcome when they arrive in-system and then join us at Naboo.

CAPTAINS: (still in unison) Yes my Lord!

JOJO: That is all.

Signals Officer terminates the connection with the Captains of the Furious and the Blind Wrath.

JOJO: Captain, I will rest for a time in my cabin. Alert me when we arrive in the Naboo system.

CAPTAIN: Yes my Lord.

JOJO: (continues) The Naboo fleet will be larger and better than the Somovian one was. All commands are to engage the Naboo as soon as we jump in.

CAPTAIN: As you order my Lord.

Jojo turns off the wall intercom disconnecting her from the bridge. She turns towards her bed, reaches up, and begins removing her helmet. WIPE (to next scene)

WIPE IN

INT. SENATE OF THE GREAT REPBULIC – CHANCELLOR'S PODIUM

VALORUM: (holding a transparent sheet of smart paper) Esteemed colleagues, fellow delegates, I hereby call the 212th session of Senate 25106 to order.

(turns head to functionary to his left) The Secretary of the Senate will read out the docket.

SECRETARY: The Senate will first approve the minutes from the previous session. The Senate will then consider Old Business, which consists of, first, foremost, and entirely the report from Senate's anti-piracy committee on the recent rise in raider activity among the worlds on the Galactic Rim. Once this matter has been closed the table will open for New Business.

There are several initiatives already on the document, all related to piracy response.

The esteemed Margrave Antilles, Senator from Corellia, calls for the formation of a committee to assess the feasibility of reinstating a Grand Army of the Republic.

(a murmur stirs through the thousands of assembled delegates)

The esteemed Paliin Azaxus, Senator from Tinel IV, calls for the formation of a committee to assess the impact of implementing a Republic-wise system of testing for Force-sensitivity.

The Secretary is interrupted as the Senate descends into complete chaos. The noise of thousands of delegates all talking at once is overwhelming. PAN out across the Senate chamber. We see that some delegates are shouting at the Chancellor while others are arguing with one another. Several of the delegates come to blows with their neighbors.

SNAP back to Chancellor Valorum

VALORUM: (sees the violence and thunders) Master of Arms! Secure the Senate!

PAN back out across the Senate Chamber were we see an old hairy alien Jeddai (Master Syfo Dyas) and a force of around three dozen blue-clothed guards bearing long rifles disperse through the all-but-rioting Senators. PAN to one of the observation catwalks above where Jeddai Masters Windu and Yoda stand watching.

MACE: Well, that wasn't what I expected.

YODA: Much fear the Senators have.

MACE: (glancing down at Yoda) More fear than the situation warrants. Is it possible that someone is using the Force to manipulate the Senate?

YODA: (closes his eyes and stretches out with his senses) Difficult to say. Genuine the emotions feel.

MACE: (looks to where Master Dyas is physically restraining a Senator) Something is wrong.

YODA: Agreed that wrong something is. Under closer observation the Senate we must keep.

PAN back to Valorum.

VALORUM: (thundering at the top of his lungs) Order! The chamber will come to order!

After several more minutes the ceremonial guards finally suppress the chaos.

SENATOR LOTT DOD (OF THE NEIMODIAN TRADE FEDERATION): Objection! We object to the docket as proposed.

Valorum is about to speak when the bureaucrat on his right whispers something into his ear. Acknowledging whatever was spoken by the bureaucrat, Valorum stands back and lets the hulking Chagrian step forward.

VICE-CHANCELLOR MAS AMEDDA: (booming voice) Point of Order! My esteemed colleague from the Trade Federation will acknowledge that the docket is merely a schedule and cannot be objected to!

DOD: (looking nonplussed) We withdraw the objection. But we also most concerned that our most esteemed colleagues from Chagria and Lytton did not give due notice as to the nature of the dockets content.

A new tide of grumbling crawls through the massive chamber's inhabitants.

AMEDDA: The Chancellor's Office apologizes to our esteemed colleague from the Trade Federation but there is no requirement to share the contents of the session docket before the session is called to order. We all know that if the contents were shared, it would contribute to the truancy of the members of this august body.

A ripple of laughter makes its way through the assembled representatives.

DOD: (temporarily beaten) We apologize for the interruption that we have caused our esteemed colleagues and yield the floor back to the Chancellor's Office.

Dod retreats his platform back into the mass of platforms that cover the Senate's walls.

VALORUM: Esteemed colleagues, we will now motion that the minutes from the previous session of Senate 25106 be approved.

ANTILLES: Seconded.

SENATOR ORN FREE TAA (OF RYLOTH): Objection.

Valorum frowns as yet another senator takes the floor.

TAA: Esteemed colleagues, it is not the minutes in and of themselves that I wish to object to but the persons presenting them.

While it is true that there is no such rule regarding the dissemination of a session's schedule docket before the opening of the session, one would think that simple traditions of curtesy would move the administration to publish the docket hours before the session begins.

AMEDDA: Our esteemed colleague from Ryloth is out of order.

TAA: I still have the floor you insipid protocol droid. (getting started on Trump-like tirade)

We demand that the administration retract the docket and allow the assembly to set its own agenda.

A general rumbling of agreeing and disagreeing voices begins to emanate from the assembled envoys.

ANONYMOUS SENATOR: (catcalling from the crowd) Speak for yourself fat ass.

AMEDDA: (shouting) Order! The Assembly will come to order!

TAA: (simultaneously shouting) Who said that?!

Another wave of disorder convulses through the Senate. The ceremonial guard again steps in to separate the quarrelling factions.

PAN back to where Jeddai Masters Windu and Yoda stand. The Senate's Master of Arms, Jeddai Master Syfo Dyas joins them from their vantage point in the observation balcony.

SYFO DYAS: (nodding in greeting to them) Master Windu. Master Yoda.

YODA: (upbeat in spite of the chaos) Work you have cut out for you it is, hmmm?

DYAS: Yes, the Senate is the most divided that it's ever been in the recorded history of the Republic.

WINDU: Do you need Jeddai Knights to help maintain order?

DYAS: (looking thoughtfully at the assembly) That won't be necessary…I think. In fact with the anti-corruption committee on the warpath, adding Jeddai Knights might just exacerbate some of the problems. No, no, we'll simply add more of the Senate Guard from the battalion to the ones that already guard the chamber, not that Jeddai Knights wouldn't have been appreciated.

WINDU: Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?

DYAS: (looking at the head of the Order's Council) Beyond this ever deepening rift?

(sighing) No. The Senate and its administration are simply feeling the effects of partisan politics.

YODA: Something more going on there is.

DYAS: Does the council suspect that an outside influence is causing this environment?

WINDU: This, combined with the attack on a Mid-Rim World have raised our curiosity.

DYAS: It's possible, (waves his hand towards the assembly) they've been building up to this point for years though.

WINDU: It's the timing of things.

DYAS: (cocking head to one side) It's possible…

(looks from Windu to Yoda) I'll begin a discreet investigation. If the Dark Side is at play my Knights and I will uncover it.

YODA: Cautious we must be. Treacherous will this too look.

Both Dyas and Windu nod in agreement to Yoda's words. Together, the three Masters look back at the assembled Senators locked in bitter, partisan discussion. FADE OUT as we hear Amedda calling for order once again.

FADE IN

INT. SENATE OF THE GREAT REPUBLIC – HALL OUTSIDE OF THE CHAMBER

An obviously worn-looking Valorum, stern-faced Amedda, and the Chancellor's Secretary exit into the hallway where Dyas, four Guardsmen, and Senators Azaxus, Antilles, Palpatine, and Organa wait.

AZAXUS: Congratulations Chancellor. Considering how the day began I didn't think we would manage to introduce the first of the committees let alone get them all approved.

Valorum takes a deep breath, exhales, and visibly relaxes.

VALORUM: (waving an arm at Amedda and Dyas) We must thank the Vice-Chancellor and the Sergeant-at-Arms. Without their efforts to keep order nothing would have come of the session.

Everyone moves into the hallway and a relaxed jovial atmosphere settles over them.

ANTILLES: Now that the committees are in place we should set a meeting to strategize next steps…

Antilles is interrupted by Dyas stepping forward and igniting his lightsaber. Fractions of a second later a withering barrage of blaster fire crashes down the hall into the party. Everyone is diving for cover as Dyas deflects as many shots as he can. Even the Jeddai Master cannot deflect them all and within moments three of the Guardsmen are struck and killed. Azaxus is badly wounded in the abdomen, Antilles' leg is grazed, and the fourth Guardsmen suffers a shoulder wound.

No longer surprised, Dyas' defense firms and fewer bolts make it through. Despite his wounds, Antilles grabs one of the fallen Guardsmen's rifles and begins to return fire. Smoke fills the hall.

Following Antilles' example, Organa also takes up a rifle. He notices how hard pressed the Jeddai Master is (literally deflecting dozens of different blasts each second while dozens more scrape past). Organa aims for a control panel down the hall and shoots it. A set of blast doors cycle shut cutting the assassins off from the Chancellor and his party.

The hall has become murky with smoke. Amedda rises to his feet and moves to a nearby wall panel.

AMEDDA: (into the wall panel) Security. Send additional guards and medical personnel to Corridor J-16. There's been an attempt on the Chancellor's life.

There are at least four heavily-armed intruders east of Corridor J-15. (a siren begins to sound in response to Amedda's transmission)

As the smoke slowly clears we see Palpatine looking around. He appears shell-shocked from the sudden violence (but we know this to be a clever sham). He turns over and on hands-and-knees crawls over to where Valorum lays pinned beneath a fallen Guardsman.

PALPATINE: (helping Valorum out from beneath the fallen Guardsman) Chancellor, are you alright?

VALORUM: (nodding as he scrambles onto his own hands-and-knees) Yes.

Help us up, would you Sheev?

PALPATINE: Of course your eminence.

The two men help each other to their feet.

VALORUM: (to Dyas) Master Dyas, perhaps I'm being premature, but how did these assassins get past security.

PAN to where Dyas stands near the blast door holding his still-ignited lightsaber in one hand and with his other hand stretched out towards the blast door. The Jeddai Master has stretched his feelings out beyond the door.

DYAS: We're still in danger. Collect the wounded. We'll retreat back through the Senate's chamber and descend to level T. There's a Guard barracks just beyond juncture T-9.

PAN back to where the politicians are now standing. They look taken aback.

ANTILLES: Bail, (stretching a hand out to Organa) give us a hand lad.

Organa helps Antilles to his feet. They both keep ahold of the long Guardsmen rifles. Amedda has already moved back to the door they exited from. As he holds it open, Palpatine and Valorum move to the stricken Azaxus and between the two of them get him to his feet.

AZAXUS: (breathing with difficulty) Cha…Chancel…

VALORUM: No Paliin. Don't try to talk. Just focus on breathing.

Sheev, let's carry him.

Together the two men lift Azaxus and move back into the Senate chamber. Behind them there is an explosion.

PAN back to Dyas. As more smoke billows into the hall through the now ruptured blast doors the Jeddai Master raises his lightsaber, steps forward and moves to attack the assassins…

ROLL CREDITS


End file.
